


The Story Of Us (Looks A Lot Like A Tragedy Now)

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Also this fic just brings pain to Scamander bros so beware that, Angst, F/M, Guilt and Regrets, Leta Lestrange Lives, NO Newtina Endgame, NOT Newtina Friendly, Unless you ship Newtina- then it is just an angsty end too, author regrets everything, bittersweet end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt had truly loved Leta. And all the consequences thereof.(PLEASE heed tags. I don't intend to mislead or allow fellow Newtina shipper to read this, as I cannot see anyone enjoying this).





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Not even gonna lie to you. One looks at my other fics will tell you I am a Newtina shipper. They are my OTP, so writing this was probably my least favorite thing. I can’t stand this fic, I won’t say hate because I believe it is too strong a word...but I greatly dislike this fic. By far and away my least favorites. I would not even read this myself. 
> 
> Why did I do this then, you ask? Because I have had thoughts about what would happen if Newt had a previous relationship with Leta, or if he ever truly loved her romantically for a while now. This is what I believe would happen- or, that with some artistic liberties. Specifically, if Leta had lived. Again, I don’t have any love for this fic. I am mostly posting it to get these feelings out. 
> 
> I would say it is also for any Newt/Leta shippers, but it is not even that great here either. Just...just pretend this never happened?

The last box is put down as Newt lights the candles around the room. Filled with boxes but not much else. The bed and a wardrobe sit to the far side of flat. A handful of chairs scattered around, a small table as well. One room, with a bathroom off to the side. It is floo connected, though. And clean. Theseus tried to insist on paying for something better, considering he asked her to leave. But Leta paid for a month here on her own. She was the one to break off their engagement. 

Newt comes to stand beside her. “Hopefully this won’t last long,” he says, taking her hand. She leans into him. 

Of course, she felt terrible about Theseus...it was something she planned on making it right, somehow. It was better to not lie, Leta felt. No matter how much she wishes she things had changed, this was what she wanted more. 

It was nothing short of a miracle. Paris landed her in the hospital for several weeks, and it finally gave her the time she craved with Newt. In the same way, He was also reminded of feelings the led him to keep her picture for so long. All the sudden, they were back to laughing together, being happy together. Understanding one another and feeling connected to someone in this weird way they were. The same way the two of them had always been. Neither thought it would come back like it did as they reconnected in St. Mungos. 

It did, though. And both of their illusions of putting what was in the past behind them shattered like glass. 

It all came to a head when Leta told Theseus, during one of the moments the Head Auror could manage to visit while working around the Ministry’s panic, that it would be best if they break off the engagement. The auror already knew it seemed, as he did not seem angry at either of them. Not being anything more than clearly upset at losing his fiance. Newt had never been so grateful for his brother’s truly golden heart, or that these things could never stop his brothers love. 

However, he did simply asked brokenhearted for Leta to leave their shared home. Which she did gracefully. Newt helping her move the next day.

Nothing was set in stone, and they were still unsure about trying to be together again as a couple. Nothing has changed that there was a reason things ended the first time, and neither was sure if this second chance would any differently. Newt was also trying to reconcile what had made him so ready to be with Tina. Even now, he tried to be there for his friend from New York after the loss of Queenie. Still felt a great fondness for her, the same feeling that brought him to Paris in the first place. For some time as they had been exchanging letters and even when they stopped, Newt thought he wanted to have something more with her. 

Newt knows he will choose Leta now, though. Anything else would cause so many regrets. Whatever it was Tina made him feel...he would never be happy if he made the choice to give up on Leta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beat up Theseus and Newt pretty bad in this fic. But didn't have the heart to hurt Tina to much. Personally, I am of the belief Achilles is not real...but it worked for this story. Again, I apologize for this.

Achilles showing up was a surprise, but when she saw his familiar face when meeting up with him in the Ministry- she can’t help but feel slightly relieved. A bit of normalcy being returned to her. If only in the form of the dark-haired man’s face. It’s been several months, but his features were familiar and kind. 

They find somewhere to eat in London and sit down. It is a good breather from the Ministry or the apartment they provided her. Achilles company was also nice, she was reminded. Both she and Jacob had been able to comfort in one another, and Nagini had also become a friend. Newt, whenever he was home was also soothing to be around. But none of them knew about the fight, what happened with Queenie. The way she had pushed her sister away, or so she believed. 

Why she is almost convinced it was her fault that Queenie followed Grindelwald. Or at least a big part of it. 

“Tina, I came as soon as I heard about Paris. I’m so sorry. About Queenie.” He says, touching his hand with hers. His mind flashed back to in New York when Tina had metaphorical steam coming out of her ears after having a fight with Queenie. It was clear, even then and by the end of the night, she had been guilty. 

“It is all my fault...if I hadn’t said the things I did...if I had just been there for her…” She couldn’t stop the tears now. 

Achilles just shakes his head in gentle but firm disagreement. Reaching out, he hugs her. Tina accepts it after a moment of thought. It reminded her of when she first decided to start seeing more of him. Just after the article about Newt and Leta came to her attention, and it resulted in her arriving at work with shaking and with glassy eyes. Offering her coffee and asking if she was okay. His sweet blue eyes took her mind off it for just a moment. 

Now he was here again, when she needed someone. Newt...she was not blind, and knew he had been spending so much time with Leta. Being with her as she recovered. Tina is unsure of what was really between them since Paris. He still cared; obviously, that much couldn’t be disputed. Helping her around the city and comforting her in the best way he knows how. That said, Leta was clearly a top priority to him, even if it went unspoken. 

Did he feel the same way as she did? Even with what happened in the Archive room...Newt seemed to have something deeper with Leta. If she was honest, the idea didn’t hurt or anger her so much anymore. Even more so knowing he did care. In some way, at least. Perhaps it helped she was so livid the first time. 

Putting Newt out of her mind, she hugs Achilies tighter. She had lost too much to not focus on what she has.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last one. Basically my attempt to reconcile things between Newt and Tina...it still hurts. 
> 
> Do know though, I did have another ending to this where they do become a couple here. And believe me, it is much. Much worse ending.

Newt escorts Tina and Jacob to the floo personally the next week. The kind baker goes first, willing to give them a moment alone. Newt has told his friend the confusing situation with Leta, so he understands. Giving him a somber but encouraging look as he nods goodbye for now. Jacob is meant to be only wrapping up his affairs in New York before returning under both the governments' requests. 

Tina, as far as he knows, has made no such plans. 

It is silent and heavy between them for a moment. Then, he decides to get the conversation over with like ripping out a stinger left in ones skin. Several weeks ago he was desperate to be in her good graces again, just to be near her. It is still confusing, what made him so affectionate towards her. For a time, he thought he loved her. Maybe he did. It certainly felt that way when her letters had been what he looked forward to every day. And the warm, pleasant feeling still is there now. 

But even then Leta always lingered. Even then. His heart dropped into his stomach for a moment. It would be so much easier if he could let go. If somehow Leta could be put out of his mind and past. But that was an impossibility. 

"Tina...we won't be writing this time, will we?" He says, trying to be as honest as possible. Achilles had come, and he knew it was who she was returning with. It seems that despite everything, she was happy. Or so he hoped.

Tina takes a deep breath to steady her voice. "I- I stopped the last time Newt because I thought you were with Leta. I won't do that now. It isn't right."

The slightest hurt in her voice echoes in him. Making his guilt swell. She had given him the benefit of the doubt before, and here he was now. Proving her right. Would things have been easier if they had never reunited? Though the thought of Tina hating him like she had when they met in Paris is anything but pleasant. Newt doesn't want to get rid of the familiar support he has with Tina. The time getting to know her- how amazing she was.

Because he felt something for her. Somehow Tina Goldstein had made him so giddy and excited to be around another human. 

Or if he could love her like he had -does?- Leta. It would be so simple if Leta could mean nothing to him now. Deeply Newt knows if that were an option, there would be nothing stopping him from following Tina to the ends of the earth, so long as she as that made her happy. Guilt plagued him for being the reason he couldn't do right by Tina, and for wishing desperately for a moment, he could have that chance at the same time.

"I am so sorry, Tina." She looks at him now. "If there was a way I could go back. If I could choose to meet you first or love you first, I would. Words can't express how much I wish being with you was right."

"But it's not." She says rhetorically. Any anger she still held dissipates. There remains a sour feeling there. But she can't fault him for being honest. For not pretending for her, only to make himself miserable. It also hurt less knowing that she didn't imagine whatever could have been. Knowing that while she was not what he chose, she did mean something to him too. 

"It's not. To you, or to me. That makes me no less sorry." Newt says with a nearly broken voice.

Tina smiles, sadly. Nodding, she accepts the apology. In the hopes it makes him feel better- his words, as disappointing today, comforted her. And desperately the Auror hoped he would not feel like he was wrong for making a choice to follow his heart- even if it wasn't with her. 

Newt nods, and for the first time, he embraces her. Letting go of the shockingly wonderful feeling as soon as she turns and leaves through the fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle on me in the comments. This is just my opinion. I don't think I'll pace the next two chapters, and just get them out today and get this over with.


End file.
